Jailhouse Rock
by Nitrostorm
Summary: Written for a friend, her version of Scarecrow and my version of the Riddler. One shot. SLASH WARNING! Don't read if you don't like.My first time writing slash, be nice.


The cell door slammed shut with a metallic clang that echoed throughout the room that Scarecrow and Riddler were now sharing unwillingly. Arkham was overflowing with lunatics as of late; forcing many inmates to share cells. They had been getting some much needed space during 'exercise' time, until some brutish crazies decided to start causing a commotion when he thought everyone was secretly aliens-and started attacking people, Edward Nygma in particular.Jonathan had charitably assisted unsuspecting Mr. Nygma, kicking the sanity challenged young man before he could connect a chair to Nygma's neck. He was absolutely puzzled as to what had possessed him to do it; Jonathan was sure he would have enjoyed watching Nygma get a concussion. Yet the possibility of Edward's neck breaking on impact had driven him to prevent it. Edward, however, wasn't acting the least bit grateful.

"Don't think that I owe you anything, Crane! I could have taken care of myself." Edward proclaimed, crossing his arms and turning away from Jonathan to glare at an innocent wall as soon as they had returned to their forced confinement. "Yes, because you were blocking the chair _so _well on your own, standing there like an imbecile." Jonathan snapped, burning imaginary holes into the back of the infuriating Nygma's head with his amethyst orbs. Nygma turned, arms uncrossing and falling to either side of his orange jump suited form as his hands balled into angry fists. He opened his mouth to reply, but Jonathan cut him off, smoothly insulting him with a smug look on his face that he just knew would irritate Edward more.  
"Don't worry Nygma, I wouldn't want anything from _you, _even if you did owe it to me."

Edward's eyes seemed to dilate as they narrowed in anger, fists shaking slightly before he came charging at Crane, grabbing both of the man's thin arms and shoving him into the far wall. Crane was so shocked that he didn't react in time, Nygma had never resorted to physical violence before; but if it was a fight Nygma wanted, a fight he would get. Crane was already strategizing his next move when the last thing he expected happened, Edward kissed him.Jonathan's entire body was frozen as his mind worked furiously to understand what was going on, but Nygma's warm lips meeting his seemed to prevent his brain from processing properly. The fact that he'd realized he was blushing didn't help at all- why would he be blushing unless he...?

As their lips parted, Edward backed away a step and he released Crane. His bright emerald eyes looked just as puzzled as Crane felt. Jonathan stayed up against the wall, staring across at Edward. After what seemed to be an eternity, Crane managed to find his voice once more."Did...did you just kiss me, Nygma?" He asked, attempting to confirm weather or not it had happened. Edward blinked, speaking slowly, sounding almost unsure in his ability to do so. "...Yes...yes, I did." Neither man moved for several minutes, until Jonathan at last stepped away from the wall, and towards Edward until they were only an inch apart. Edward flinched slightly as Jonathan gently placed a hand on the shorter man's face, expecting an injury of some kind. When none came, all Edward could do was look up at Crane's face curiously and watch as he returned the kiss tenfold, exploring Edward's mouth with his tongue and inviting him to return the favor.

After a moment of utter shock, Edward did just as invited, gaining a predatory gleam in his eyes as he allowed his hands to explore the taller man's form. Ever so slowly, Edward trailed his hands down Crane's body from the chest down until he reached Jonathan's thighs. Jonathan jumped slightly as his buttox was grabbed, blushing as he abruptly ended the tongue wrestling match to gasp."Relax, Crane, I don't bite." Edward teased, slowly massaging Jonathan's butt as he smirked down to the shorter man, hands gripping Nygma's sides to pull him closer. "I do." Jonathan grinned, bending down to prove it at the base of Edward's neck.

"Ah!" Edward cried, surprised at the sudden roughness. "You'll leave a mark!""That's the idea." Crane retorted, slowly licking over the fresh mark, knowing it was going to be in plain view unless Edward wore a turtleneck. Edward glared up at Jonathan as he shoved him over to the cell's bottom bunk bed, narrowly avoiding bumping him in the head. Edward then proceeded to unzip Crane's prison jumper, getting it out from between him and Crane's scarred chest. Despite the scars it was really quite toned-not an inch of fat on him. "In that case, I think I'll leave a few marks of my own." Edward grinned, tracing the contours of Jonathan's chest before lightly biting one of his nipples. Jonathan moaned and ran his fingers through Edward's hair, allowing him to take the lead. Edward removed his own prison suit while he continued to massage Crane's nipple with his tongue, his hands once more wandering as soon as they were free. He slowly rubbed Jonathan's sides, moving more and more towards his lower back as he realized that he got the most reaction out of Jonathan by touching there. Crane shivered as Edward continued to push all the right buttons, trying his hardest not to moan so loudly that he attracted the orderly's attention from outside the door; but it just felt so good!

Edward lifted himself off of Crane's lower torso, sliding upwards on Jonathan's sweaty body to lock him into a deep, fiery, kiss. Jonathan couldn't help clawing into Edward's back during the kiss, moaning into his mouth from the pleasure his friction sliding up caused. Edward eventually had to break the kiss, panting for air as he positioned his throbbing erection at Jonathan's awaiting entrance. Jonathan clung more tightly than ever to Edward as he slowly entered, and couldn't help letting out a sharp hiss into Edward's ear as he adjusted to the size of Nygma's member. Edward allowed him time to adjust, planting light kisses along Jonathan's jawline to help him relax."I'm ready." Crane announced breathlessly after a short while, loosening his grip on Edward to allow him to slowly begin moving in and out of him. Johnathan began to move with Edward as he began to speed up, moving in sync with him and biting down on his shoulder to keep from making too much noise. Moving in perfect rhythm, ever faster and deeper, dripping sweat despite the cold cell, they at last came near the pinnacle. Jonathan's back arched and he clawed once more into Edward's skin as he climaxed, his cry stifled into Edward's sore shoulder. Edward climaxed seconds afterwards, biting his lip till it bled to stifle his own cry, and moments later collapsing next to Crane in exhaustion.

Both men lie there for some time, catching thier breath and staring upwards at the top bunk bed. After a while, Edward turned to look at Crane. "Well?" He inquired, wiping the trickle of blood off his lip.  
"Well what?" Crane asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at Edward.  
"Do you take back what you said about not wanting anything from me?" Edward asked, not having forgotton the statement that had so infuriated him in the first place. Jonathan said nothing at first, thinking a moment before answering.  
"No. I don't." He said at last, a smug look plastered on his face.  
Edward's eyes widened, and he sat up with a sudden renewed energy. "You bastard!" He exclaimed, and tackled Crane so that they both toppled over into the floor, tangled in the blankets and thier prison outfit's that had managed to stay on the bed the entire time. "I'll show you!"


End file.
